Waiting For You
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Naruto akan menunggu dan memperjuangkan perasaannya untuk Sakura/"On Sunday I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love you, Sakura-chan."/Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai akhir untuk merebut gadis pujaannya tersebut/"Ya, aku tau. Aku juga ingin berusaha mencintaimu, Naruto. Tolong ajarkan aku."/Lalu, apa Naruto bisa membuat Sakura memilihnya?/Bad summarry/NaruSaku/absurd/warning/RnR?


_"Monday left me broken_ _._ _Tuesday I was through with hoping_ _._ _Wednesday my empty arms were open_ _._ _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_ _t_ _hank the stars it's_ _._ _Friday I'm burning like a fire gone wild_ _. O_ _n_ _Saturday_ _g_ _uess_ _i_ _won't be coming to church_ _._ _O_ _n Sunday I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love you_ _, S_ _akura_ _-chan._ _"_

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Ooc/Rush/AU/Typos/Absurd** **-**

 **Inspirat** **ed by** **based on true story and** **song waiting for love** **by** **avicii**

 **Waiting For You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoys Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto termangu dalam duduknya, ia sedang menunggu Sakura sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi ria di taman. Beberapa detik berlalu, yang ditunggu masih belum juga terlihat.

Hah~

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda pirang itu menghela napas panjang karena memang tidak bisa dipungkiri menunggu itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Sampai ia mendongak dan iris _sapphire_ nya bergerak liar mencari satu sosok _pink_ yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi. Dan di sana, gadis _bubblegum_ itu menampilkan satu senyum simpul sembari melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Mau tak mau melihat Sakura semakin dekat, Naruto pun ikut melambaikan tangan tak lupa serta merta mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa kau lama menungguku, Naruto?"

"Eh? Tidak _'kok_ , Sakura _-chan_ , kau tenang saja." Sakura menyipitkan netranya melihat penuh selidik membuat sang objek yang dia lihat menjadi grogi tidak karuan. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Sakura _-chan_?" Satu cengiran kembali menghiasi wajah tan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku tau kau berbohong, _baka! Gomennasai ne_. Tadi _shisou_ memanggilku sebentar maka dari itu aku telat," papar Sakura sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali dan sedikit merona menahan malu karena ia yang sudah berjanji malah ia juga yang telat datang untuk menemui Naruto.

"Tidak apa, Sakura- _chan_. Kau tahu? Seberapa lama pun kau datang aku akan menunggumu di sini. Jadi, apakah rencanamu mencari beberapa tanaman obat itu sudah dilupakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka_! Persediaan di rumah sakit sudah habis jadi bantu aku mencarinya ya?!"

Mereka pun mulai berjalan berdampingan menjauhi taman bermain menuju salah satu hutan Konoha untuk mencari beberapa tanaman obat sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka kemarin.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau tahu? Aku bahagia bisa berada di dekatmu, aku harap kau selalu seperti ini dan tidak pernah berubah." Kegiatan berjalan tiba-tiba terhenti dan saat itu juga dengan kening yang sedikit mengerut dan netra yang mengerjap tidak mengerti, Sakura dongakan kepalanya menatap wajah tan pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Naruto? Tentu saja aku tidak akan berubah dan meninggalkanmu selama tidak ada hal yang membuat kita berpisah. Bukankah kita sahabat?" sambar Sakura mantap dengan air muka yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Tapi kau tahu? Jika suatu saat nanti kau ingin meninggalkanku karena suatu alasan aku tidak pernah keberatan, karena dalam dunia ini dimana ada pertemuan akan ada yang dinamakan perpisahan pula, bukan?" lanjut Sakura dan di akhiri satu tarikan senyum simpul dengan netra yang sedikit menyipit.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin berjuang untuk mengalihkan perasaanmu yang begitu dalam pada Sasuke menjadi untukku, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya mendengar kalimat panjang yang barusan Naruto lisankan. _Emerald_ -nya tak bisa ia alihkan dari pandangan tajam pemuda pirang tersebut. Hatinya tersentil dan sedikit terenyuh sampai ia menarik napas dalam. "Hahahahahaha, kau ini bicara apa, _baka_? Ajaran gombal dari Jiraiya- _sensei_ benar-benar menurun padamu ya." Sakura berucap jenaka dengan menggelengkan kepalanya keras dengan tawa yang sudah menggema di hutan ini.

Kontan saja tanggapan dari Sakura membuat Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak cemberut. "Aku tidak sedang menggombal, Sakura- _chan_. Aku serius, itu isi hatiku." Naruto sedikit merajuk membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa namun masih sedikit terkikik tidak tahan melihat tampang menggemaskan pemuda pirang ini saat mengambek begini.

"Ya ya ya. Baiklah, Naruto apa katamu saja, dasar kekanakan," ujar Sakura dengan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli sembari kembali melanjutkan langkahnya semakin memasuki hutan ini.

"Apa-apaan itu. Mungkin aku kekanakan tapi, pemikiranku dewasa ' _kan_?" Naruto menyeringai sembari membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura yang masih terus berjalan sedangkan dirinya menjadi berjalan mundur.

"Hahahahaha terserah katamu saja, _baka_. Cepatlah sebelum sore kita harus menemukan banyak tanaman obat."

Mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka dengan beberapa obrolan ringan dan godaan-godaan yang keluar dari pemuda pirang jahil itu.

.

.

.

x

.

.

.

Terik raja siang seperti menggerogoti permukaan bumi, namun itu tak menggentarkan penduduk Konoha untuk terus beraktifitas seperti biasa. Salah satunya, seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan menuju Kedai Ichiraku, dengan santai dan tangan yang dilipat di belakang kepala ia berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai ini.

Satu senyum lebar nan sumringah tiba-tiba terpahat dengan jelas di wajah tan Naruto sesaat iris _sapphire_ -nya menemukan satu sosok _pink_ yang juga sedang berjalan di seberangnya. Dengan semangat Naruto menghampiri kunoichi bersurai merah muda ini.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Seperti biasa ia menyapa ramah gadis _pink_ tersebut membuat yang disapa membolakan bola matanya sebentar.

"Ah, Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" timpal Sakura diringi satu senyum ramahnya membuat cengiran kembali menghias wajah Naruto. "Ichiraku Ramen seperti biasa! Kau mau ikut, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat ia sedikit menimang-nimang ajakan Naruto barusan. "Ah, baiklah aku ikut. Tapi, jangan minta ditraktir olehku!" seru Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud meledek pemuda rubah di hadapannya. Mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan terang saja membuat Naruto terkekeh. "Kau tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_. Mana ada laki-laki minta untuk dibayari ' _kan_?"

Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama sembari melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kedai ramen terkenal tersebut.

.

x

.

"Paman Teuchi pesan dua ramen ekstra pedas untukku dan Sakura- _chan_ ya!" Naruto langsung berseru kencang sesaat mereka baru saja sampai di kedai itu membuat Sakura menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya. " _Baka_ ," gumamnya pelan diselingi kikikan kecil.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ramen yang dipesan mereka pun datang. Keduanya langsung melahapnya kendati cara memakan mereka berbeda. Naruto yang seperti biasa memakannya begitu rakus dan tak peduli dengan kuah-kuah yang menciprat kemana-mana sangat kontras dengan Sakura yang memakannya dengan perlahan. "Kau benar-benar ya, Naruto." Sakura bergumam kembali sembari menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tak pernah berubah ini.

"Paman, ini uangnya ya untuk dua porsi!"

Sakura sontak kaget melihat Naruto membayar dua ramen mereka sekaligus. "Naruto aku bisa membayarnya sendiri! Lebih baik uangmu kau tabungkan saja!"

Mendapati Sakura berteriak seperti itu membuat dua orang di sana-Naruto dan Paman Teuchi- lansung menengok ke arahnya. Paman Teuchi hanya bisa mengerut melihat reaksi Sakura yang terkesan 'berlebihan' itu. Sedangkan, pemuda pirang di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum teduh, "Kau tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_. Apa salahnya aku membayari ramen yang dimakan oleh orang yang kucintai, hm? Anggap saja itu salah satu bukti cintaku padamu hehehehe." Naruto terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya membuat Paman Teuchi yang masih berdiri di sana tergelak sempurna mendengar kalimat Naruto yang nyatanya sama-sama terkesan 'berlebihan'.

Entah kenapa rasanya Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar apa yang barusan Naruto lisankan. Pipinya sedikit merona tipis. "Jangan berkata berlebihan begitu dong, Naruto. Bocah sepertimu tak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu," ujar Sakura dengan kikikan kecilnya yang lolos dari mulut mungilnya tersebut.

"Aku memang bocah, maka dari itu aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku sesukaku begitu." Naruto menimpali perkataan Sakura sembari mengendikan bahunya pelan. Dan satu orang pria paruh baya di seberang mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat satu pasang makhluk berbeda gender ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, Sakura- _chan_. Terimakasih Paman Teuchi."

.

.

x

.

.

"Naruto?" Sakura menggumam sebentar menyebut nama seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya tersebut. Mau tak mau gumaman kecil Sakura barusan membuat Naruto menoleh menatap wajah Sakura yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Naruto kalau kau berpikir untuk menungguku mencintaimu lebih baik kau tidak usah melakukan itu. Lebih baik cari yang lain saja."

Satu kalimat yang dilisankan Sakura tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak dan tersentil hatinya. Apa yang diucapkan Sakura saat ini? Kenapa dia mengucapkan hal menyakitkan itu?

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Sakura- _chan_? Kau tahu? Perkataanmu sedikit menyakitiku." Satu senyum pahit lolos terukir di bibir pemuda tan tersebut.

"Di luar sana ada banyak perempuan yang lebih baik dariku Naruto dan tentu yang bisa mencintaimu tidak sepertiku yang masih saja terpaku padanya, cinta pertamaku." Sakura terus berjalan dengan wajah ia tundukan ke bawah menyembunyikan rona bersalah dan sedihnya saat ini.

"Tidak, Sakura- _chan_. Aku tidak ingin berpindah ke lain hati. Aku menyukaimu dan hatiku sudah terlanjur memilihmu. Apa kau tidak berusaha untuk membalas perasaanku ini? Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai perasaanku ini?"

Sakura menghela napas dalam mendengar deretan kalimat dan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Ia sedikit mendesah. "Aku sudah berusaha Naruto, tapi aku selalu merasa ada yang menghalangi perasaanku, meski kita lahir di tahun yang sama tapi tetap aku lebih tua darimu Naruto dan aku pun masih belum yakin dengan perasaanmu padaku."

Seketika Naruto langsung tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia mengerti perasaan gadis itu, mungkin sangat mengerti. "Begitu? Kalau memang begitu, aku yakin, hanya waktu yang bisa membuatmu membalas perasaanku, Sakura- _chan_. Kita sudah sangat dekat, bukan? Aku yakin waktulah yang bisa menjawab semuanya. Maka biarkan aku terus berjuang dan berusaha membuatmu membalas perasaanku, biarkan kita sama-sama berusaha untuk membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Sakura tak bisa menahan desahan napasnya yang sarat akan keresahan yang mendera. Dengan satu senyum ia tarik secara terpaksa dan kepala yang ia tolehkan untuk menatap pemuda pirang itu. "Ya semoga saja, ah sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini. _Jaa ne_ , Naruto."

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa niat memalingkan muka untuk melihat Naruto kedua kalinya.

"Sakura- _chan_! Aku tunggu kau di akademi jam empat sore nanti!" Naruto berseru kencang membuat beberapa pasang mata orang yang berada di sekitarnya refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu. Dan begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia menengok perlahan, ia anggukan kepalanya dengan satu senyum simpul yang ia miliki. "Hm."

.

.

x

.

.

Ketika sinar mentari mulai kembali meredup, Sakura kembali melalang di sekitar akademi Konoha. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin kemana-mana sore ini, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sorenya untuk beristirahat di rumah namun, janjinya dengan Naruto tak bisa ia ingkari begitu saja, ia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan ajakan Naruto tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, di sinilah ia sekarang menunggu Naruto untuk cepat datang.

Kenapa sekarang pemuda itu yang malah telat ya? Apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura mendengus dan memutarkan bola matanya, sampai emeraldnya menangkap siluet pirang dalam radius lima belas meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Akhirnya Naruto datang juga.

"Kukira kau lupa janjimu, _baka_!" Sakura terkikik pelan membuat Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan mengeluarkan deretan giginya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura sontak mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah tak apa. Ada apa kau memintaku ke sini?"

"Oh itu aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajari Konohamaru dan teman-temannya beberapa jurus dan aku juga mengatakan kau akan turut mengajari mereka."

Dan Sakura tak bisa untuk tidak berdecak. Demi apapun juga Naruto benar-benar mengganggu waktu istirahatnya sekarang, ia mendesah kasar. "Kau benar-benar ya, _baka_! Baiklah mana mereka?"

"Mereka sudah menunggu di sana," timpal Naruto sembari telunjuknya mengarah ke tiga orang bocah yang sedang bersenda gurau di sana.

"Baiklah kita ke sana. Dan oh ya Naruto aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Naruto berhenti melangkah membuat Sakura pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu mencoba mendengarkan dengan hati-hati apa yang akan Sakura katakan.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Kurasa perasaanmu padaku bukanlah sebuah perasaan cinta, Naruto. Perasaanmu padamu padaku seperti perasaanku padamu, perasaan sayang pada seorang sahabat dekat."

Sungguh saat ini Naruto membatu di tempatnya, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kenapa malah Sakura meragukan perasaannya ini?

"Hahahahaha. Kau lucu, Sakura- _chan_. Kau terlalu sok tahu akan perasaanku. Yang bisa merasakan dengan pasti apa yang seseorang rasakan itu bukankah dirinya sendiri? Kenapa kau sok tahu seperti ini? Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Aku selalu berada di sampingmu karena memang aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menggeleng keras, bukan ia keras kepala tapi karena memang ia yakin dengan apa yang ia asumsikan ini.

"Kau hanya tidak enak padaku karena aku adalah sahabat baikmu selama ini, Naruto. Tolong percaya padaku. Dan itu sama dengan yang aku rasakan."

Beberapa detik berlalu perkataan Sakura masih terabaikan sampai satu helaan napas terdengar begitu panjang.

Naruto menatap langit yang begitu cerah, pikirannya menerawang ke sana. "Mungkin perasaanmu seperti itu padaku. Namun, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan hal-hal yang pernah kulakukan padamu itu ke orang-orang yang kucintai seperti _erro sannin_ dan Iruka- _sensei_. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu yakin dan kenapa kau seperti tidak yakin kalau kau bisa membalas perasaanku, Sakura- _chan_?"

Rasanya kali ini Sakura ingin mengerang frustasi. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak mengerti juga?

"Sudah kubilang umurku lebih tua darimu dan aku tidak ingin seperti jahat padamu, Naruto meski mungkin memang selama ini aku sudah jahat padamu. Kau tahu? Aku sudah mencoba untuk melakukannya, namun aku selalu gagal sampai aku berpikir kalau saja kau di atas umurku walau satu bulan saja tak apa. Ya memang prinsipku seperti itu. Rasanya aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seorang bocah meski kita hanya beda beberapa bulan saja."

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa perbedaan umur beberapa bulan menjadi penghalang mereka? Alasan aneh semacam apa itu? Ocean itu menatap nanar sepasang bongkahan emerald di seberangnya. "A-apa? Kenapa hanya gara-gara umur, Sakura- _chan_? Prinsipmu itu keterlaluan, Sakura- _chan_. Kamu seperti tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanku tanpa ingin mencobanya, dan hanya menerimanya seperti itu."

Sakura sedikit tercekat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. Apa ia sejahat itu pada pemuda pirang tersebut? Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, semua yang ia lakukan hanya sebatas ia menganggap si pirang sahabatnya tidak lebih, kan? Dan ia tidak ingin persahabatannya rusak begitu saja tapi kenapa si pirang tak mau mengertinya? Gadis _pinky_ itu kembali mengerang di dalam hati.

Sakura menghirup napas dalam mencoba melonggarkan sedikit rongga dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sesak. "Tapi, itu kenyataannya, Naruto. Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti?" Iris emerald itu pasrah dan terlihat frustasi, sangat mungkin.

"Memang apa yang dipermasalahkan? Tentang kedewasaan? Kedewasaan seseorang tidak dinilai oleh umurnya, Sakura- _chan_. Tidak."

"Kalau kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa, kenapa kau tak mau mengerti, hah? Maaf sepertinya aku tak berminat mengajari Konohamaru dan teman-temannya, tolong sampaikan maafku pada mereka."

Sakura langsung berbalik tak berniat untuk menengok ke belakang sedikitpun. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur, kepalanya terus menunduk, irisnya hanya fokus pada tanah yang ia lalui. " _Gomen, gomen, gomen ne,_ Naruto. Aku menyayangimu tapi aku tak bisa kalau seperti itu."

Naruto sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya, ia termenung sesaat. Helaan napas yang terasa berat itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Aku seharusnya tidak seperti ini, Sakura- _chan_. Aku seharusnya tidak seemosi tadi harusnya aku lebih dewasa dan mengerti perasaanmu. _Gomenasai_ , Sakura- _chan_." Ia pun terus melangkah ke depan bertolak belakang dengan Sakura, ia meneruskan niatnya untuk mengajari Konohamaru dan kawan-kawan.

"Kenapa, Naruto- _nii_? Tadi aku lihat kau dan Sakura- _nee_ berantem, ada masalah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Konohamaru Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu. "Tidak. Ayo latihan dan maaf Sakura- _chan_ tidak bisa mengajari kalian."

.

.

.

x

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Satu panggilan itu membuat Sakura mengerjapkan netranya, ia seperti mengenali suara ini. Seketika kesedihannya ia lupakan sebentar. Dengan sedikit ragu ia dongakan kepalanya.

"Sakura."

Panggilan kedua ini membuat Sakura kontan langsung menengok ke belakang. Sasuke! Iris emerald itu melebar melihat satu sosok yang ia rindukan. Sesak rasanya di rongga dada. Ia coba hirup napas sedalam-dalamnya dan mencoba melonggarkan kesesakan yang di rasakannya barusan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Dengan mencoba untuk tetap terlihat biasa saja, Sakura bertanya dengan seulas senyum meski sang objek yang ia pandangi masih berekspresi datar tak berubah sedikitpun.

Tanpa banyak interaksi lagi, Sasuke langsung membuka mata sharingannya dan mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya. "Genjutsu." Dan sedetik kemudian Sakura terpengaruh oleh genjutsu bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau harus ikut aku, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sakura yang memang sudah dikendalikan oleh genjutsu Sasuke pun mengikuti terus langkah Sasuke yang keluar dari gerbang Konoha.

.

.

.

x

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bisa terus berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya, blue sapphirenya terus menelusuri setiap jalan yang akan ia tapaki. Setelah pulag mengajar Konohamaru, Naruto langsung ke gedung Hokage karena panggilan dadakan yang katanya ada misi rangking S. Huft. Naruto menghela napas sebentar dan membuangnya cepat. Rasanya pikirannya berputar-putar kali ini.

Cklek..

"Tsunade- _baachan_ , ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini? Misi _rangking_ S apa yang harus kujalani?"

Satu kalimat panjang langsung keluar dari mulut Naruto sesaat ia barus saja melangkah satu langkah ke ruang Tsunade ini. Sontak semua orang yang ada di dalam terheran-heran melihat pemuda pirang ini masuk dengan lesu begini dan lagi pertanyaan itu benar-benar tidak bersemangat seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya saja.

Brak!

Baru saja Tsunade akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Shizune tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang hokage secara paksa. Semua orang di dalam sana kembali terheran-heran melihat hal itu.

"Ada apa, Shizune? Kenapa kau buru-buru seperti itu?"

"Hosh..hosh, T-tsunade- _sama_ ada penyusup di Konoha dan penyusup itu menculik seseorang!" Kalimat Shizune membuat Hokage ke-5 itu melebarkan irisnya mendengar hal tersebut. "Siapa yang diculik itu, Shizune?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Siapa tadi kau bilang _neechan_?" Naruto langsung membalik sempurna menghadap Shizune dengan mata yang terbelakak. "Haruno Sakura." Ulang Shizune dengan tatapan sedikit heran begitupun dengan semua yang ada di ruangan hokage ini kecuali Tsunade yang menghela napas maklum mendapati respon Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Aku akan meminta anbu untuk mencarinya." Suara Tsunade menyusul ucapan Shizune dengan nada heran tersebut membuat Naruto langsung kembali menengok ke arah Hokage kelima itu. "Tidak. Aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri, _baachan_."

"Naruto!" Suara Neji mengintrupsi, pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto terburu-buru sekali? Padahal ia, dirinya, Hinata dan Yamato sudah mendapat misi rangking S dan itu sudah menjadi keputusan Tsunade sendiri.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku yang akan menyelamatkan, Sakura- _chan_."

"Jangan bodoh kau Naruto! Kau sudah mendapat misi ranking S saat ini!" Neji kembali menimpali membuat semua pasang mata di sana menahan napasnya masing-masing.

"Naruto- _kun_." Hinata menatap khawatir Naruto yang sedang terlihat kalap itu. Hatinya sedikit mencelos, pemuda pirang itu begitu khawatir dan peduli dengan Sakura ternyata.

"Dengar Tsunade- _baachan_ , aku tadi sudah berbuat suatu kesalahan kepada Sakura-chan dan aku ingin menebus kesalahanku tersebut sekaligus meminta maaf kepadanya, kau sadar bukan kalau aku mencintainya? Biarkan aku Tsunade- _baachan_."

"N-naruto- _kun_." Suara Hinata kembali melirih meski tidak ada yang mendengarkannya, namun hatinya terasa begitu perih mendengar pengakuan itu dari mulut Naruto. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Rasanya memang begitu pedih dan menyakitkan.

Neji yang pasti mengerti perasaan Hinata itu, langsung melongok ke arahnya dan seketika air mukanya menjadi sedih dan khawatir, karena ia tahu, benar-benar tahu bagaimana perasaan adik sepupu perempuannya ini kepada inang kyuubi tersebut. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, karena setiap perasaan tidak pernah bisa dipaksakan, bukan?

"Hah~ Baiklah, gaki. Pergilah dan selamatkan Sakura."

Cengiran lebar Naruto sudah terbentang mendengar persetujuan dari sang hokage yang begitu mengerti dirinya itu. " _Arigatou Gozaimasu, baachan_." Dengan kalimat terakhirnya Naruto melesat keluar dari ruang hokage dengan mode sanninnya.

.

.

.

x

.

.

.

Masih dengan mode sannin miliknya, Naruto menelusuri hutan Konoha. Setelah berkilo-kilo meter ia mencari akhirnya ia merasakan chakra milik Sakura berada di sekitarnya. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya keselamatan Sakura saja tidak ada laginya. Pokoknya ia jangan sampai terlambat menolongnya.

Blue sapphire itu membola tatkala melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang ia kenali dengan gadis yang ia cari sedari tadi. Astaga! Naruto tidak mempercayainya, jadi yang menculik Sakura adalah Sasuke?!

"Sasuke! Lepaskan Sakura- _chan_!"

Cling...

Kunai yang beberapa detik lalu Naruto lemparkan beradu dengan kunai milik Sasuke yang barusan ia lemparkan juga.

Iris biru Naruto kembali melihat keadaan Sakura yang sudah membalik sempurna ke arahnya. Sakura seperti tidak sadar akan apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ada apa dengan Sakura sebenarnya?

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura- _chan_?!" Naruto kembali berteriak penuh amarah kepada teman satu timnya tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa tega melakukan itu kepada Sakura padahal setaunya gadis itu masih menyimpan rasa terhadapnya. Sasuke benar-benar brengsek.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mempermainkannya saja, kau tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Karena dia masih mencintaiku, karena itu bukankah menjadikannya mainanku bukanlah ide yang buruk, Naruto? Untuk memancingmu keluar, bhahahahahaha."

Tawa Sasuke berkelekar seperti seorang psikopat kesetanan. Gigi Naruto kembali bergemelutuk, brengsek Uchiha satu ini! "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, Sasuke! Kalau ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita, selesaikan tanpa membawa Sakura- _chan_ ke dalamnya! Lepaskan genjutsu bodohmu itu, _teme_!"

Dengan kunai di tangannya dan masih dalam mode sannin, Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke mencoba untuk melesatkan kunainya untuk menggores wajah tampan Sasuke tersebut. Tapi, serangan kunainya ditahan oleh kunai Sakura yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Sasuke untuk melindunginya.

"Jangan sentuh, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan melindunginya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya karena aku mencintainya." Naruto sedikit terbelakak dan hatinya sedikit mencelos, tapi ia masih cukup sadar bahwa saat ini Sakura masih berada dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ milik Sasuke.

"Sakura- _chan_ sadarlah! Sakura- _chan_ sedang berada dalam _genjutsu_ , Sasuke! Sakura- _chan_ hanya sedang dipermainkan olehnya saja!" Naruto melompat mundur sembari berteriak. Mendengar itu, kelekar tawa Sasuke kembali terdengar, ia benar-benar puas mempermainkan kedua rekan timnya tersebut.

"Kau masih saja bodoh, Naruto. Sakura tidak akan sadar kalau hanya seperti itu. Hanya ada dua cara yaitu yang pertama kau harus membunuhku dan yang kedua harus membunuh wanita itu."

Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutannya mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Kenapa ia harus melakukan dua hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya? Iris birunya meredup dan tertutup, ia menghirup napas dalam dan membuang cepat, lalu sedetik kemudian irisnya kembali terbuka dan menatap tajam sharingan milik Sasuke.

"Kau! Dasar _teme_ sialan! Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu dan kita akan mati bersama-sama! Kau telah mempermainkan, Sakura- _chan_! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Silakan saja jika kau bisa, _dobe_! Sakura serang Naruto!"

Mendengar perintah Sasuke barusan, Sakura pun langsun maju untuk menyerang Naruto dengan tinjunya. _"Shannaroooo!"_

Melihat itu Naruto menghindar dari pukulan Sakura kalau tidak maka ia hanya akan mati sia-sia karena kekuatan Sakura memang sangat besar semenjak terus-terusan berlatih. Namun, serangan Sakura tidak sampai di situ, ia terus mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto bahkan kadang-kadang pada tanah tempat Naruto berpijak membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan untuk terus-terus menghindari pukulan maut itu.

"Shannarooo!"

Melihat Naruto yang hanya bisa terus-terusan menghindar membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa berkelakar merasa menang telak dari bocah Kyuubi tersebut karena ia tahu bocah itu tidak akan bisa melawan Sakura sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau malah terus menghindar, _dobe_? Kenapa kau tak menyerangnya, hah? Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya _'kan_? Ya, aku tahu maka memang itu tujuanku, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membunuhmu Naruto."

Naruto kembali emosi mendengar kalimat panjang Sasuke barusan. "Kau benar-benar licik, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Dasar _teme_ sialan!"

 _'Sepertinya aku memang harus bertarung dengan Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku Sakura-chan tapi aku tak akan benar-benar melukaimu.'_

Naruto mengeluarkan 6 kunai miliknya untuk sedikit mengecoh Sakura. " _Kagebunshin no jutsu_." Naruto membuat satu _bunshin_ untuk membuat Sakura terkecoh dan lalu dia bisa menyerangnya.

 _Bunshin_ miliknya mencoba menyerang Sakura dari depan sedangkan Naruto yang asli sedang mencoba menyerang dengan kunai dari arah belakang. Kalau saja lawannya bukan Sakura mungkin ia sudah menggunakan _Rasengan Shuriken_ andalannya. Dasar Sasuke sialan!

Sesaat Sakura teledor Naruto langsung melemparkan empat kunai di kaki sang gadis untuk melumpuhkannya. Berhasil. Sampai akhirnya.

Boft...

Iris _Sapphire_ itu terkejut ternyata Sakura yang ia serang berubah menjadi batangan pohon! Sialan! Ia lupa kalau Sakura benar-benar cerdik.

"Arghhh." Naruto mengerang saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dari belakang. Gadis _pinky_ itu menancapkan kunai beracun tepat di dadanya.

Meski masih menahan sakit saat racun itu mulai menyebar dalam aliran darahnya, Naruto masih tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget akan perlakuan Naruto namun, entah kenapa ia tak bisa melawannya, ia hanya berdiam diri saat pelukan Naruto sedikit lebih erat lagi.

"Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_ , aku terlalu membentak dirimu saat akan mengajari Konohamaru dan teman-temannya. Aku terlalu cepat tersinggung dan tak bisa mengertimu, tapi aku seperti itu memang karena cintaku yang tulus kepadamu. Uhuk...uhuk..."

"...Tapi aku berjanji aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan menyinggung perasaanmu dan mencoba mengerti perasaanmu itu. Uhuk...uhuk...M-mungkin sudah telat bagiku mengatakan ini tapi aku akan terus berusaha membuat dirimu percaya kepadaku, dan ingin selalu mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan dirimu, demi kamu, ...uhuk..."

"... Aku akui selama menunggumu aku merasakan banyak hal yang aku abadikan dalam sebuah lagu _Monday left me broken Tuesday I was through with hoping Wednesday my empty arms were open Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love Thank the stars it's Friday I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday Guess I won't be tempted by another woman I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love,_ Sakura- _chan_...uhuk...uhuk..."

Naruto pun langsun terjatuh dalam pangkuan Sakura. Melihat drama mengharukan tersebut Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan tawanya yang begitu jahanam. "Bagus Sakura. Kau memang hebat. Sekarang tidak ada orang gila yang mengejar-ngejarmu lagi."

Sakura yang masih membelakangi Sasuke terlihat sedih melihat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya itu. "Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku, Naruto. _Gomen, gomen, gomenasai_ , Naruto." Rembesan air mata mulai keluar dari emerald milik Sakura tersebut. "Aku...aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke menyeringai menang mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan. "Oh, ternyata kau sudah sadar, Sakura? Aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau sudah membunuh Naruto untukku."

"K-kau! Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kenapa kau bisa sekejam ini kepada kami, hah?! Aku salah, aku salah besar telah mencintaimu! Aku salah besar telah menunggumu dan aku bodoh telah menyia-siakan orang yang mencintaiku dan selalu ada untukku!"

Sakura berlisan sembari terus berlinangan air mata. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini. Ia benar-benar salah terhadap Naruto.

"Hahahahaha kau memang bodoh Sakura, kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura berlari menuju ke arah Sakura sembari mempersiapkan tinjunya untuk menghantam wajah tampan lelaki yang pernah ia cintai itu. _"Shannarooooo!_ "

Sasuke menghindar sempurna ia melompat ke belakang membuat Sakura geram bukan main.

"Cukup sampai di sini pertemuan tim kita, Sakura. Yang terpenting tujuanku sudah selesai sekarang. Aku pergi Sakura dan terimakasih." Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Sasuke yang melesat pergi dan melompati pohon untuk pergi jauh dari Sakura maupun Naruto yang sedang sekarat.

"Sasuke! Kau benar-benar sialan!" Sakura berteriak kencang dan sedikit histeris lalu setelah itu dia kembali ke arah Naruto yang sedang sekarat. Ia pegang dada bidang Naruto. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lega karena ternyata kunai beracunnya tidak benar-benar kena organ vital milik Naruto. Berarti pemuda pirang ini masih bisa ia selamatkan. Dengan cekatan, Sakura menaruh telapak tangannya di dada bidang Naruto dan mengeluarkan chakra hijau penyembuhan miliknya.

Sementara itu, Naruto di alam bawah sadarnya, dia berada di dalam ruangan gelap yang kosong dan hanya ada dia sendiri dia berkata "Sakura- _chan_ , apa perjuanganku yang lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia? aku yakin tidak akan sia-sia, bukan? Aku yakin aku akan segera membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, namun terkadang aku sering berpikiran negatif tentangmu, aku berpikir, apa hal yang membuatmu tidak percaya kepadaku? apa hal yang membuatmu sulit mencintaiku?.."

"...Dan apa hal yang membuatmu mencintai Sasuke hingga selama ini, aku berpikir, jika Sasuke seperti diriku, pasti kamu sangat senang dan langsung mempercayainya, aku berpikir, selama kamu masih mencintai sasuke, kamu tidak akan bisa mencintaiku, namun aku yakin kamu bisa _move on_ dari Sasuke, dan mencintaiku, aku yakin kamu akan percaya kepadaku, aku sering merasakan hal hal aneh bersamamu sakit senang sedih gembira semua tercampur..."

"...N-namun sesakit aku karena dirimu, aku tidak bisa menjauhimu, aku tidak bisa tidak peduli kepadamu, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, dan tidak memperjuangkanmu, karena mungkin memang inilah jalan ninjaku yaitu tidak akan menarik kata kataku, aku mencintaimu, _all be waiting for love,_ Sakura- _chan_."

Namun tiba tiba ada seseorang berbentuk cahaya yang memeluk Naruto, Naruto pun tersentak kaget, dia memeluk erat Naruto dengan sedikit gemetar menahan tangis

"M-maafkan aku Naruto, tapi usahamu perjuanganmu menunggu cintaku akan berakhir manis untukmu." Naruto pun yang kaget tanpa dia sadari, dia memeluk erat balik seseorang itu sambil tersenyum dan berkata, _"Arigatou, Hontou ni Arigatou."_

Naruto pun terbangun dari pingsannya dengan keadaan lemas, dia melihat bintang-bintang bersinar di langit. _'Apa yang terjadi denganku?'_

"Naruto! Naruto kau sudah sadar?!"

Sakura yang melihat Naruto sadar langsun memeluk pemuda itu erat sekali seolah tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

"S-sakura- _chan_? Apa yang terjadi? Ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Dan dimana si _teme_ sialan itu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kau pun baik-baik saja. Kau masih hidup. Syukurlah. _Arigatou, Kami-sama. Hontou ni Arigatou_." Mendengar kalimat Sakura dan menyadari pelukan gadis _pinkish_ itu membuat Naruto memeluknya balik. Hangat. Dan entah kenapa detak jantungnya kembali bertalu-talu. Berdekatan dengan gadis ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku yang sudah menyakitimu dan hampir menyia-siakanmu. Aku sadar sekarang, Naruto. Aku, aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah kesempatan dan ingin belajar mencintaimu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Ia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya merona, ah tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi 'kan?

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit membolaka matanya. "Benarkah itu, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Naruto yang merasa senang bukan kepalang langsung memeluk erat Sakura sembari bernyanyi, " _Thank the stars it's Friday I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday Guess I won't be tempted by another woman I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_ , Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura masih memalingkan mukanya dan masih tak ingin menatap Naruto saat ini, namun sayang karean tangan Naruto menangkup pipinya dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah pemuda itu. Ah, benar-benar malu ia sekarang!

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura- _chan_ ," ujar Naruto sembari mencium pipi Sakura. Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. "Ya, aku tau. Aku juga ingin berusaha mencintaimu, Naruto. Tolong ajarkan aku."

Naruto menutup matanya sebentar dan sedetik kemudian langsung membukanya kembali. "Tentu saja."

.

.

Owari

* * *

 **A/n :**

 **Ah, apa yang sudah saya buat? Ya well, malam-malam publish ini tengah malam pula hahahahahaha jadi maaf ya minna kalau feelnya gak ada sama sekali ini ngebut juga lagipula ini fic bukan punya saya sebenarnya tapi saya janji untuk merenovasinya/? jadilah ngebut dan cuma seperti ini doang TwT maafkan buat dirimu, my lovely best friends;) Otanjoubi Omedettou buat kamu my lovely bestfriend! Semoga menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih baik lagi di tahun ini! All the best for you!**

 **Sekiap cuap-cuap saya, buat yang sudah baca mohon kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun tak masalah :3 Ingat, one review, one spirit, one love:D So, dont forget**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review Please!^^**

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**


End file.
